WHO ARE YOU?
by kimkaaf
Summary: Chapter 2! Become a victor, instead of a victim! school life and betrayal. enjoy and review please [KRISKAI CHANKAI KAIHUN EXO]
1. Chapter 1

**[SCHOOL 2015]**

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **by**

 **Kimkaaf / vivifar**

 **Cast: all member exo**

 **Pairing: KrisKai etc**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

ff ini bukan kaya film aslinya, hanya terinspirasi dengan judulnya :))

enjoy everyone! No bash, namun jangan lupa untuk kritik saran dan komentarnya ya

thank you

.

Airlangga High School sudah terkenal dengan semua pencapaian prestasi-prestasinya. Keunggulan akademik maupun non akademik yang menonjol dibanding dengan sekolah lain membuatnya dikenal luas oleh kalangan manapun. Musuh bebuyutan sekolah ini adalah Greentoud High School. Greentoud High School juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal setelah Airlangga. Terkadang dua sekolah itu saling berebut posisi teratas dalam sebuah kompetisi-kompetisi. Walau pada akhirnya Greentoud hanya berada pada second position dan tentu Airlanggalah yang selalu berada pada posisi puncak. Hanya orang kaya, pemilik saham dan pejabat tinggi sajalah yang dapat bersekolah di kedua sekolah mewah tersebut.

"Hyung, kita harus punya mata-mata pada Airlangga bangsat itu!" seru seorang namja tan pada Kim Joonmyun yang notabenya konsultan kebesaran Greentoud High School.

"Tentu jong, tapi mereka terlalu ketat penjagaannya dan solidaritas mereka juga terlalu tinggi" jawab Kim Joonmyun atau disebut Suho itu pada sepupunya, Kai.

"Pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa kita jadikan penghianat Airlangga hyung" emosi Kai itu makin tinggi. Wajahya mulai mengeras dan tangannya mengepal dengan kuatnya.

"Tenang Kai, mungkin pertandingan basket dan futsal kali ini akan kita menangkan" Suho mencoba menenangkan Kai, ia menepuk bahu Kai namun Kai menepisnya.

"Apa bisa?" Kai bertanya tak percaya lalu berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan Suho.

.

.

Kompetisi final basket antara Airlangga dan Greentoud ini dilakukan di lapangan basket Greentoud. Persaingan sengit antara kedua belah pihak memang tak pernah ada habisnya. Kekalahan telak Greentoud kemarin saat lomba baseball 14-2 membuat Greentoud menelan pil pahit karena benar-benar direndahkan dan dilecehkan oleh Airlangga.

Permainan basket dimulai. Kai yang berada di pinggir lapangan memerhatikan dengan mata tajamnya ke arah para pemain Airlangga. Permainan yang sekarang didominasi oleh team lawan membuat Kai jengah dan jenuh. Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama keseriusan dan kekompakan team Airlangga. Ia melihat kapten Airlangga dengan nomer punggung 00 yang terlihat tampan dan keren saat bermain basket. Ya, ia tertarik. Tentu, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Kris Wu pentolan Airlangga itu?

Dengan mata malas ia berlajan pergi menjauh lapangan basket. Memuakan, pikirnya. Sudah pasti team sekolahnya itu akan kalah pada tanding basket kali ini. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan futsal yang sedang teman-temannya pakai untuk berlatih. Setelah pertandingan basket akan dilakukan pertandingan futsal juga dengan sekolah lawan yang sama. Kai yang merupakan kapten team futsal sangat berambisi memenangkan pertandingan siang ini dengan Airlangga. Hidup matinya ada pada kemenangan Greentoud.

"Kaaai.." teriak salah seorang namja yang juga sedang berlatih futsal. Kai yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau kenapa belum bersiap-siap Kai?" tanya Chen, pemain team futsal yang juga teman dekat Kai.

"Ya hyung, aku akan kembali setelah berganti baju" ia berjalan santai ke pinggir lapangan dan mengganti seragamnya menjadi jersey kebanggaannya. Orang yang melihat ia berganti baju dan memperlihatkan tubuh half toplessnya ternganga, mereka yang melihat akan berfikir betapa keren dan coolnya seorang Kim Kai.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan menang dan mengalahkan Airlangga itu.

.

.

Kai mengutuk dirinya sediri karena tidak bisa membawa teamnya pada kemenangan. Ia kecewa karna ia tidak akan masuk babak semi final karna ia baru saja kalah dengan Airlangga. Sial, runtuknya. Memang Airlangga adalah mental orang-orang juara, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Emosi Kai yang menggebu dan pikiran yang kacau akhirnya ia memutuskan sendiri melihat seperti apa sebenarnya Airlangga itu.

"APAA?! Kau sudah gila Kai?" Sehun dengan mata mlotot tidak percaya dengan rencana Jongin itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau besikap biasa saja hun? Suaramu menyakiti telingaku " Kai yang memprotes tindakan Sehun yang merupakan sahabat sehidup sematinya hanya diabaikan Sehun. Sehun terdiam dan mulai berfikir apakah sahabatnya ini masih waras? Kai rupanya sudah benar-benar kehilangan akalnya.

"Kau melamun hun" tambah Kai. Sehun yang masih pada pikiran kalutnya menghela napas dan menatap Jongin seksama.

"Terserah kau jong. Aku akan mencoba mendukung dan membantumu. Sebego dan segila apapun kau dengan semua rencana gilamu itu Kai" Sehun tulus, ia benar-benar tulus karena Jongin ini sahabatnya.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku hun, terima kasih" Ya sahabat, hanya sahabat. Sehun selalu sendu memikirkan bahwa Jongin ini hanya sekedar sahabatnya. Entah kenapa.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pidah ke Airlangga Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Lusa hun, anak buah ayahku sudah mengurus semuanya" pernyataan kedua Kai membuat Sehun makin melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya sehun.

"Jangan kau beritahu siapapun hun, termasuk Suho hyung"

.

.

Selamat datang di Airlangga, ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah tersebut. Masih sama, masih dalam ingatan Kai sekolah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang ia lihat satu tahun lalu. Satu tahun lalu ia memang pernah ke Airlangga namun hanya sekedar berbincang dengan 'teman lama'.

Dengan bersusah payah membuat identitas palsu untuk bisa diterima sebagai siswa baru Airlangga, ia bertekad menyikap semua apa yang ada pada musuh bebuyutannya.

Ia berjalan dengan santai namun ia agak risih karna semua mata hampir tertuju padanya saat di koridor utama. Anak Airlangga yang kebetulan sedang berada di koridor menatap penasaran pada Kai, mereka belum pernah melihat Kai sebelumnya dan para yeoja juga terlihat memandangi Kai dari kaki sampai rambutnya. Setelah lama Kai mencari ruang kepala sekolah akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Ruangan yang besar dengan terlihat banyak sekali jejeran piagam dan medali keberhasilan siswa-siswinya itu tertata rapih dengan lemari-lemari kacanya itu.

Setelah lama ia berbincang dengan kepala sekolah Airlangga, kini ia dibawa oleh Tiffany Kim wali kelas dan juga guru bahasa inggrisnya itu menuju kelas yang akan ia tempati.

'2A Classroom' terlihat jelas pada penglihatan Kai melihat papan yang dipasang di atas pintu itu. Semoga ia dapat melewati hari-harinya di sini, ia berdoa dalam hati.

Saat Tiffany seongsangnim memasuki ruang kelas, keadaan ruang kelas yang tadinya sangat kacau sekarang hening dan para siswa sudah berada di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Kai yang berjalan mengikuti Tiffany dibelakang disambut dengan tatapan-tatapan penasaran calon teman kelasnya itu. Tak lama kemudian sorak-sorak yeoja kelas 2A itu mulai membuat ricuh kembali keadaan kelas. Kebanyakan namja dan yeoja melihat Kai kagum dan terpesona.

"Please shut up.." Tiffany sedikit menggebrak mejanya.

"We've a new friend now. Kau, perkenalkan dirimu" Tiffany menunjuk Kai.

"Kim Jongin imnida" Kai sedikit tersenyum. Ia enggan untuk membungkuk, buang-buang tenaga saja, pikirnya.

"Apa cuma seperti itu? Ok, kau boleh duduk" ucap Tiffany pada Kai atau Kim Jongin itu. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap bangku kosong. Ada dua sebenarnya bangku kosong di kelas ini. Yang peratama, bangku detetan ketiga pada baris kedua dari jendela dan yang kedua, bangku paling pojok dan belakang tepat disamping jendela. Ia menyukai posisi bangku kedua namun shit-disana terlihat seorang Kris Wu yang rupanya duduk di depan bangku tersebut. Kai perlahan berjalan menuju meja deret ketiga baris kedua itu. Ia memilih untuk jauh-jauh dari Kris Wu itu.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, hening dan tenang menghiasi kelas tersebut. Namun, seseorang sedari tadi tengah menatap tajam Kai. Iris matanya selalu memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Kai. Hatinya selalu berdebar saat namja tan datang ke kelasnya itu.

Jam istirahat seseorang mendekati Kai dan menepuk pundaknya, Kai menoleh pada orang tersebut.

"Hwang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin" Kai menggapai tangan Tao.

"Kau pindahan dari Jepang?" tanya Tao.

"Ya" jawab Kai singkat.

"Baiklah, mari ke kantin" Tao merangkul pundak Kai. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Kantin.

.

.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke serluruh kantin. Rupanya ada yang ia cari.

"Nah itu mereka" Tao menunjuk segerombolan namja yang sedang asik bercanda gurau pada salah satu meja kantin. Kai mengikuti arah tangan Tao dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hoi bro, wassup?" tanya namja bername tag 'Byun Baekhyun' pada Tao akan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Siapa orang yang kau bawa itu Tao?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Ini Jongin, teman baru di kelasku dan Kris" Tao sedikit melirik Kris yang hanya diam menatap Kai.

"Halo Jongin, namaku Luhan" Luhan yang duduk dipaling ujung melambai tangannya.

Kai duduk disamping Kris hanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kau pindahan dari mana Jongin?" tanya Lay.

"Jepang. Aku pindahan dari Jepang" jawab Kai berbohong.

"Wah ingin sekali aku ke Jepang menemui maria ozawa di sana" ucap Baekhyun.

"Dalam mimpimu Baekhyun" ucap Tao dan semua pun hanya tertawa. Kecuali Kris yang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya melihat namja tan di sebelahnya ikut tertawa.

"Jongin" ucap Kris.

"Ya" balas Kai singkat.

"Pergilah, kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku" pinta Kris dingin. Semua yang ada di sana tentu terkejut, tak terkecuali Kai sendiri. Kai menyeringgai, baru saja ia mengenal Kris rupanya Kris tetaplah orang yang angkuh seperti yang ia lihat di lapangan basket pada pertandingan kemarin.

'Cih sombong sekali' ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Baiklah Kris ssi, aku akan pergi" ucap Kai seraya meninggalkan Kris dkk dan berjalan keluar dari kantin. Ia benar-benar merasa telah diusir pentolan Airlangga itu.

"Yak Kris! Apa-apaan kau? Jongin itu anak yang baik, lagipula akulah yang mengajaknya bergabung di sini. Tega sekali kau mengusirnya begitu saja" ucap Tao sedikit emosi.

"Diamlah Tao!" ucap Kris dingin dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Kai sungguh tak percaya apa yang ia dapat pada hari pertamanya pindah. Apakah Kris sudah tau ia pindahan dari Greentoud? 'sial' desisnya.

Ia berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Setelah itu, ia berhadapan dengan sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih. Ia duduk pada kursi panjang di tepi lapangan. Bukan hanya duduk, kini rupanya Kai sudah berbaring menikmati langit-langit asbes pada lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya. Terpaksa ia bangkit dan menagambil bola basket tersebut. Seorang lelaki bertelinga caplang yang tingginya melebihi Kai datang berlari ke arah Kai.

"Hei, bolanya" ucap lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola dari tangan Kai.

"Aku akan ikut bermain" Kai pun berlari ke arah kerumunan team basket dan mulai mendribble bola. Sedangkan, lelaki caplang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mulai melanjutkan permainannya bersama teman lain dan Kai.

.

.

Setelah selesai bermain basket, anggota team basket mulai membubarkan dirinya untuk berganti baju dan mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Chanyeol memberikan botol minumnya kepada Kai. Kini, keduanya merebahkan dirinya di tepi lapangan basket.

"Melelahkan sekali" ucap Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya tentu saja. Kulihat kau bersemangat sekali bermain basket walau dengan baju seragam seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kai seadanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kau di sekolah. Kau anak baru pindahan dari Jepang itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Kai heran.

"Banyak sekali yang memperbincangkanmu, katanya kau itu orang yang tampan dan menawan ternyata memang benar" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau jangan berlebihan menilaiku nanti kau menyesal karna tersaingi denganku" Kai sedikit tertawa membuat chanyeol pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau harus tau saja, wajahku ini tak akan ada yang menyaingi" Chanyeol tersenyum konyol sampai terlihat deretan giginya yang terlihat benar-benar rapih.

"Kau berdusta! Wajah sepertimu itu sudah pasti akan kalah dengan wajahku ini" ucap Kai dengan sedikit memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Akulah yang paling tampan sejagat raya ini" tuntut Chanyeol memaksa.

"Berbicara denganmu sangat melelahkan rupanya" ucap Kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kau?" tanya balik Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu Jongin" Chanyeol makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ya, aku juga" jawab Kai singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk kelas Jongin?" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Tidak, aku masih lelah. Kau pergilah ke kelasmu, aku masih ingin di sini" ucap Kai pada Chanyeol, setelah itu ia menutup matanya mungkin untuk tidur sebentar di tengah lapangan yang sepi dan damai.

"Aku juga masih ingin di sini. Malas saja datang pada pelajaran seongsangnim galak seperti Mr. Cho" Merasa Chanyeol tak ditanggapi Kai, Chanyeol hanya memandangi Kai yang sedang tertidur tenang itu.

.

.

Kris menatap nanar meja kosong yang baru saja punya kepemilikannya tadi pagi. Kemana Jongin? Apa ia marah padanya? Apa ia sakit hati karna ucapannya di kantin? Apa ia tak sudi lagi menemuinya sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kris dan jelas singkatnya 'ia menghawatirkan Jongin'. Pikiran Kris kacau, ia menyesal sekali telah berkata cukup kasar pada Jongin.

'bodohnya seorang Kris Wu dengan mulut sialannya itu' desis Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah dua jam pelajaran Kai membolos kelas akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas juga. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah mungkin karena efek mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai sedikit membungkuk pada Lee seongsangnim dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh lelaki tua itu. Lee seongsangnim melanjutkan menuliskan materi pembelajaran pada papan tulis dengan tenang dan santai.

'tukk'

Kai mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tidak terasa sakit, ia kaget sesorang melemparkan remasan kertas yang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Kai menebak pasti kertas itu berasal dari Tao karena ia dari tadi mengisyaratkan Kai untuk membuka remasan kertas tersebut. Ia pun segera membukanya.

' _Jongin, kau darimana saja? Maafkan kejadian yang di kantin ya, aku benar-benar menyesal'_

Setelah membacanya, Kai menoleh ke belakang dan terseyum tipis sambil mengdongakkan kepalanya pada Tao seakan berkata tak apa-apa. Tao hanya berdecak kesal meruntuki perbuatan Kris yang membuat Kai sedikit tersinggung.

Kris melihat semua gerak-gerik Kai dan Tao. Ia bisa menebak bahwa isi kertas itu adalah permintaan Tao pada Kai, ya tentu Kris sangat mengenal Tao. Kris memandang Kai seraya berfikir apa yang Kai lakukan selama membolos kelas tadi.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**[SCHOOL 2015]**

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **by**

 **Kimkaaf / vivifar**

 **Chapter 2**

Sepulang sekolah, Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia sengaja tidak membawa motot atau mobil sportnya, entah ia tak ingin rasanya malas saja. Ketika ia keluar, Kai sungguh terkejut melihat motor yang familiar dengan pengendaranya yang sangat ia kenali tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri.

"Jongin..." panggil seseorang membuyarkan keterkejutannya. Kai melihat Chanyeol dengan motor ninjanya berhenti di hadapannya sekarang, walau awalnya ia tak mengenali Chanyeol karena wajahnya tertutup helm. Dalam hati Kai, ia memuji Chanyeol yang nampak bak pangeran bermotor sekarang. Kalian tau buka kalau seorang pria naik motor ninja dengan helm yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketampanannya bertambah sampai 96%.

"Ya?" balas Kai.

"Kau akan pulang bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang"

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku kasihan jika melihatmu jalan sampai ke rumahmu, takut-takut ada jambret di jalan atau segerombolan penculik mungkin?" Pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol membuat Kai sedikit tertawa.

"Tidaklah bodoh. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, kau pulanglah cepat" Kai menepuk helm Chanyeol sampai-sampai kepala Chanyeol jadi tertunduk. Kai berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sedih karena Kai baru saja menolak tawarannya. Chanyeol memincingkan matanya mengetahui bahwa Kai berhenti pada sebuah motor dengan pria berseragam Greentoud. 'Apa sebenarnya hubungan Kai dengan seorang yang diketahui dari Greentoud itu? Apa sebenarnya ia pacar Jongin? Apakah Jongin sudah tidak lajang lagi? Tidak mungkin juga jika Jongin yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu masih menjomblo, ia kan selalu dielu-elukan semua orang' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Shit! Greentoud sialan" geram Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai namun seseorang juga rupanya sedang memandang lekat Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan siswa Greentoud itu. Kris, lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kai menghampiri Sehun yang menunggunya tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Kau gila! Kau mau cari mati ya? Kenapa kau muncul disini hun?" tanya Kai emosi.

"Naiklah dulu cepat, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk berbicara Kai" ucap Sehun santai walau yang di depannya mati-matian menahan amarahnya pada sahabatnya itu. Kai pun menaiki motor kawannya itu dan berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya terluka.

Sesampainya di sebuah cafe, Sehun pun mengawali perbincangannya dengan Kai yang hanya diam dari tadi. Mungkin ia masih marah pada Sehun yang seenaknya bukan?

"Kai aku mi.." ucap Sehun berhati-hati.

"Kau jangan menemuiku di sekolah lagi, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu" Kai memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf Kai, aku hanya merindukanmu"

"Cih kau membual oh sehun" Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tau? Sekolah hari ini menjadi kacau karna kau hilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Suho hyung cemas sekali mencarimu Kai dan semuanya juga bertanya-tanya kemana perginya kau" Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku, begitupun ponselmu yang tak aktif lagi" ucap Sehun menambahkan.

Kai mendengarkan sehun seksama dan berkata "Aku lupa memberitahu nomer baruku padamu hun, kalau aku tetap memakai nomer lama pasti yang lain akan mudah menemukanku hun"

Kai mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghubungi kontak bernama 'sehun oh'. Setelah ada getar pada smartphone Sehun, Kai kemudian meletakkan lagi ponselnya.

"Simpanlah, itu nomer baruku hun" ucap Kai sembari menyalakan sebuah rokok dari kantongnnya. Lalu ia mulai menghisapnya.

"Kau tau kan ini cafe? Dilarang merokok disini Kai, matikanlah! Aku tak suka kau kecanduan merokok seperti itu" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Tentu, akan aku matikan" Kai menyipitkan sebelah matanya tak suka dan mematikan rokoknya serta membuang seenaknya di lantai.

"Kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan barang murahan seperti ganja, ekstasi dan sejenisnya Kai. Kau akan mati cepat jika seperti itu"

"Itu bukan barang murahan hun, kau harus tahu saja. Ah sudahlah, kau selalu membuatku jengkel hun, tak berubah dari dulu" ucap Kai malas.

Sehun tau Kai jengah jika ia melarang-larangnya seperti tadi. Kai selalu menuruti perkataan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun merasa senang. Kini Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku khawatir jika ada yang mengenalimu Kai, kau akan dihabisi serigala-serigala Airlangga"

"Kau juga jangan beritahu yang lain jika aku ada di Airlangga hun. Bukan cuma aku yang akan dipukuli, kau juga nantinya. Aku tak tega melihat banyak luka memenuhi wajahmu yang tidak tampan itu" Kai mencoba menahan tawanya namu gagal, kini ia malah tertawa lepas mengejek Sehun.

"Banyak wanita yang memuja dan bertekuk lutut padaku, bahkan memohon-mohon untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya. Tidak seperti kau, hidupmu dihabiskan hanya untuk menjomblo saja Kai" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Apa kau tak punya kaca? Berkacalah hun, kisah percintaanmu bahkan lebih mengenaskan dariku"

"Sialan kau hitam"

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Kai tak terima.

"Tidak" ucap Sehun ketus.

"Aku tau kau belum makan sepulang sekolah hun. Pesanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, aku yang traktir" Kai melebarkan senyumnya.

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku Kai?" ucap Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku kan selalu perhatian padamu, oh sehun idiot"

"Sialan, aku membencimu Kai"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu oh sehun tampan" Kai tersenyum manis sambil memandang Sehun, sedangkan Sehun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela cafe.

"Nyatanya kaulah yang selalu membual Kim Kai"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, santailah aku tak berencana menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku. Kau itu terlalu berharga untukku hun, aku menyayangimu oh sehun stupid" Kai mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang membuat sehun terganggu dan sedikit kesal.

"Kalaupun begitu, aku juga akan menolak permintaan cintamu itu Kai"

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, terima kasih"

.

.

Kai merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Kini, ia tinggal di apartemen bukan di rumahnya sendiri karena pasti kawan-kawannya akan mengunjungi rumahnya untuk mencarinya. Apartemennya tak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya, sama sama sepi. Di rumahnya memang Kai selalu merasa kesepian karena ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja dari pagi sampai larut malam terkadang tak pulang sama sekali. Ia jadi teringat adiknya, apa kabar ya ia disana?

Tak lama smartphone Kai bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

[Chanyeol]

 _Jongin?_

Ia dan Chanyeol memang sempat bertukar nomer siang tadi. Kai membalas pesan Chanyeol malas.

[Jongin] _Ada apa?_

[Chanyeol] _Sedang apa?_

[Jongin] _Aku bertanya dan kau malah balik tanya. Katakanlah, ada apa?_

[Chanyeol] _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

[Jongin] _Maksudmu?_

[Chanyeol] _Kau pulang bersama anak Greentoud, aku cemas kau tak baik-baik saja_

[Jongin] _Kau melihatku?_

[Chanyeol] _Ya_

[Jongin] Aku _baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir_

[Chanyeol] _Siapa anak itu?_

[Jongin] _Siapa yang siapa?_

[Chanyeol] _Yang mengantarmu pulang_

[Jongin] _Dia temanku saat sekolah dasar_

[Chanyeol] _Kau jangan berteman lagi dengannya. Kau tau? Greentoud itu isinya anak anak tanpa etika, mereka semua liar dan suka berbuat curang_

Shit! Seenaknya saja ia mengatakan itu pada Kai. Tentu Kai marah tapi ia menahannya, yang ia butuhkan untuk hari ini dan esok esok lagi ialah kesabaran. Ya, kesabaran menghadapi Airlangga bajingan itu. Setiap penghinaan yang diarahkan pada Greentoud, Kai pastikan bahwa orang itu akan dapat balasan darinya.

[Jongin] _Aku hanya ingin kau jangan berkata apa-apa jika kau tak tau kebenarannya_

[Chanyeol] _Ya aku tau semuanya, mereka semua picik dan licik, memuakan_

[Jongin] _Kaulah yang memuakan_

[Chanyeol] _Hahaha kau ini suka melucu rupanya_

Sialan memang Park Chanyeol. Kai enggan membalas pesan Chanyeol dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keduanya bersekolah di Airlangga, ia harus berjalan melewati koridor utama untuk menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Jongin!" teriak seseorang. Kai melihat Kris dihadapannya, hanya tiga langkah di depannya. Dan Kai hanya diam mengindahkan panggilan Kris.

"Kau jadilah milikku Jongin" teriak Kris lebih keras membuat semua orang melihat Kris tercengang. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka bedua, mengejutkan dan tak disangka-sangka. Kai merasa aneh pada kelakuan Kris ini, kemarin ia sangat dingin padanya lalu esoknya ia ingin jadi kekasihnya? Sialan, ia tak akan pernah tertipu oleh rencana busuk Kris.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah kau permainkan Kris" Kai berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang mematung. Kris pun berbalik untuk melihat punggung Kai yang makin menjauh.

"Jongin!" teriaknya lagi. Seketika, Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan diam berdiri. Jaraknya dengan Kris hanya lima langkah kebelakang.

"Aku tak akan pernah mempermainkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan kau suka, jadilah milikku Jongin" Kris kini berlutut. Kai menyeringgai, ia berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan Kris yang berlutut. Kini, mereka berdua menjadi tontonan menarik siswa-siswi lainnya. Tak pernah ada yang bisa membuat Kris seperti ini, berlutut dan memohon.

"Bangunlah, kupertimbangkan ucapanmu tadi dan akan kuputuskan sekarang"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Aku selalu berharap kau akan menerimaku dan akan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah menyesal bersamaku" ucap Kris serius.

"Aku menerimamu"

Kris melebarkan matanya tak percaya, hatinya merasakan berjuta sensasi yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia.

.

.

"Jongin…Jongin.. Kudengar kau jadian dengan Kris? Apa itu benar? Aku hanya akan mendengarkan kebenarannya langsung darimu" tanya Tao mengatur napasnya karena baru saja ia datang ke kelas dengan berlari. Rupanya berita pagi beberapa menit lalu mungkin sudah tersebar luas di Airlangga. Wah, betapa hebatnya Kai sekarang, ia bisa membuat Kris bertekuk lutut dan memohon padanya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa puas sekarang, ia sudah mendapat kartu as Airlangga.

"Ya, dia orang yang sangat menarik bukan? Terlebih menarik perhatianmu" Kai mencoba menyindir Tao yang setelah dilihat-lihat gerak geriknya sepertinya Tao menyukai Kris, namun ia juga masih tak yakin karena baru sehari ia mengenal Tao.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jongin?"

"Hahaha tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kai dengan memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Apa kau benar menyukai Kris? Kau tak usah mengelaknya Jongin, aku ikut senang"

"Tentu, aku menyukainya" Kai tersenyum, namun itu bukan senyum melaikan menyeringgai.

"Ku doakan kau langgeng denga Kris, Kai. Oh ya, aku merasa tak enak badan hari ini, jadi aku akan izin jam pertama ini"

"Kau sakit apa? Aku bisa menemanimu di ruang kesehatan jika kau mau" tawar Kai pada Tao.

"Tidak usah Jongin, itu merepotkanmu. Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Tao dengan mata berair lalu meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam. Skak! Rupanya dugaan Kai benar, ia pastikan Tao akan mengangis seharian ini karna patah hati. 'Kau hebat Kai' puji Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai melihat Kris dengan angkuhnya memasuki kelas, ya ia tetap sama saja tak ada bedanya dengan kemarin 'arogan, angkuh dan sombong' mungkin memang sifatnya.

Saat jam istirahat, Kai bingung ingin melakukan apa, Tao masih belum juga muncul. Apa harus ia berdiam diri di kelas sambil memainkan ponselya? Cih membosankan sekali. Secara tak terduga, Kris menghampirinya di mejanya.

"Jongin" panggilnya.

"Ada apa Kris?" Entah kenapa ia jadi canggung sendiri dengan Kris setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kemana Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Ia sedang sakit"

"Sakit apa? Ia tak memberitahuku"

"Berhentilah membicarakan pria atau wanita lain dihari jadi pertama kita Kris" Ia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang, ia hanya ingin mengusir kecanggungannya dengan Kris.

"Kau mencemburui Tao?" tanya Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak" jawab Kai seadanya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin, dan kuharap kau juga hanya mencintaiku saja" Shit! Ia tak akan tertipu dengan rayuan gombal Kris.

"Ya ya, aku hanya mencintaimu saja"

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kuharap kau tidak akan pernah berselingkuh Kim Jongin"

Kai terkejut. Rupanya Kris begitu posesif padanya. Menjijikan! Kris sangat pintar mendrama, mungkin ia akan jadi actor yang sukses dimasa depan.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari jangkauanku Jongin" ucap Kris menatap manik mata Kai.

"Ya, akan kupastikan itu" Kai juga mencoba menatap dalam Kris agar Kris berhenti berbicara dan mempercayai janji bohongnya itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam, Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Namun shit! Kai memalingkan mukanya menggagalkan keinginan Kris untuk menciumnya.

"Ayo ke kantin, kau lapar bukan sayang?" tanya Kris pada Kai.

Cih sialan, panggilan 'sayang' itu membuat Kai ingin muntah beneran.

"Ya dan aku harap aku bisa makan banyak"

"Kau jangan makan terlalu banyak nanti perutmu akan sakit" ucap Kris menasehati pacarnya.

"Terserah aku saja. Aku lebih suka makan daripada kau Kris" Kai mulai berjalan menuju Kantin meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam. Namun, Kris menegang lengannya mencegah Kai pergi duluan.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun, bahkan dunia seisinya sekalipun kau tau saja"

.

Setelah ia benar-benar kenyang di Kantin, ia berjalan sendirian tanpa Kris. Katanya Kris ada urusan dengan teman-temannya satu team basket. Ia memutari kembali sekolah ini dan ia memasuki lapangan futsal Airlangga. Fuck! Rupanya semua anggota team futsal yang pernah bertanding dengannya sedang berlatih. Ia buru-buru ingin pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu!" seseorang memanggilnya dan Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberanikan diri berbalik dan seseorang yang mencegahnya pergi itu mengisyaratkan untuk bergabung dengan anggota lain. Ia berjalan menuju gerombolan anak futsal, ia mencoba untuk santai dan tenang.

"Hei.. Bukankah kau main striker Greentoud itu?" ucap seseorang lagi yang bernama Jonghyun mencoba mengingat.

"Ya, kau benar Jonghyun. Aku mengingatnya sekarang" ucap Jinki atau Onew melebarkan matanya.

"Tak salah lagi! Kau kenapa ada disini dengan… seragam sekolah kami?" ucap Key memandang Kai dari atas ke bawah. Kai kini dipandangi anggota lain, mereka semua menatap mengintimidasi.

Kai bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia belum siap ditendang Airlangga karna ketahuan.

"Aku baru datang ke Korea tiga hari yang lalu dan baru satu hari aku bersekolah disini. Aku Kim Jongin pindahan dari Jepang" Jongin membungkuk sopan. Kai melihat Taemin diantara anggota lain menghela napas lega, mungkin ia senang karena dirinya adalah Kim Jongin bukan Kim Kai?

"Aku tak percaya. Mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan kau saja Kim Kai!" ucap Key emosi, ia tak terima jika dibodohi begini oleh musuh.

"Aku Kim Jongin bukan Kim Kai" ucap Kai menyanggahi.

"Kau pembohong ulung Kai" Onew mendorong bahu Kai.

"Kim Kai adalah kembaranku yang bersekolah di Greentoud. Kami kembar identik tetapi dipisahkan sejak kecil, ia tinggal di korea sedangkan aku tingggal di Jepang"

"Sudahi dramamu. Kami tak percaya padamu" Kini kapten team futsal ikut bicara, Choi Minho.

Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Ia memberikan foto tersebut pada Minho dan langsung dikerumuni oleh anggota lain untuk melihat foto tersebut. Terlihat pada foto tersebut dua anak kembar yang kira-kira berumur enam tahun itu saling tertawa satu sama lain. Terlihat lucu dan polos layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, photo tersebut memang mirip dengan orang dihadapan mereka yang mengaku sebagai Kim Jongin saat ini, namun Kim Jongin ada dua. Apa mungkin Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai memang benar kembar?

"Menakjubkan..." ucap anggota lain.

"Kembar ironis, Kim Kai yang sangat kasar dan sok berkuasa dengan Kim Jongin yang sopan dan beretika. Sungguh seperti cerita novel yang kubaca" komentar salah satu anggota lainnya.

"Mereka identik sama namun perbedaan sifatnya yang mencolok" Key ikut berbicara.

"Wah keren sekali" gumam Jonghyun takjub.

"Ini kukembalikan, aku masih belum percaya benar yang kau ucapkan dan photo ini. Mungkin saja kau memanipulasi gambarnya, teknologi semakin canggih tiap harinya" Minho mengembalikan photo tersebut dan masih tetap menatap menyelidik pada Kai.

"Aku tidak sedang membohongi kalian, aku berkata benar" ucap Kai mencoba meyakinkan.

"Jongin!" Kris tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Jongin dan anggota team futsal lain. Ia heran mengapa pacarnya ada bersama anggota futsal sekarang.

"Hei Minho! Kau sudah pulang dari tour tadingmu keluar kota bersama anggota lain dalam dua hari lalu?" Kris bertanya pada Minho.

"Ya tentu, aku disini Kris. Kemarin sore kami sampai di rumah kami masing-masing"

"Kenalkanlah ini kekasihku, Kim Jongin" Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Pacarmu?!"

Semua anggota futsal terkejut akan fakta yang baru mereka dengar. Mereka merasakan firasat buruk dengan dugaan-dugaannya tentang Kim Jongin. Untuk apa Kris berpacaran dengan kembaran Kim Kai?

.

.

"Taemin" panggil Kai pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet. Taemin mencuci tangannya pada wastafel dengan santai.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Aku tidak akan sekalipun melupakanmu dan apa yang telah kau perbuat di masa lampau"

Ucapan Kai menghentikan pergerakan Taemin yang mencuci tangannya. Taemin menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada sahabatku, sehun. Kau jangan lupakan itu kawan"

"Kau?" Taemin melotot tak percaya.

"Kau bukan Kim Jongin, kau Kim Kai!" ucapnya lagi. Kai hanya menyeringgai.

.

Pada jam terakhir, Kai berada di perpustakaan. Bukan karena ia anak yang rajin, namun memang ia dan semua teman kelasnya ditugaskan seongsangnim untuk mencari banyak referensi untuk tugas karya ilmiah masing-masing. Kris, namja itu juga absen pada pelajaran kali ini, bisa dibilang ia membolos. Kai pun tak tau Kris ada dimana, bodolah ia tak peduli sama sekali. Mungkin saja Kris merasa lapar dan masih betah di Kantin atau ia bosan dan memilih pulang ke rumah, ya mungkin saja. Kai berjalan pada rak buku paling pojok, tempat aman untuk tidur. Park seongsangnim itu tidak mengawasi atau sekedar menunjukan batang hidungnya di perpus, jadi ia bisa tidur dengan bebas dan nyenyaknya. Persetanan dengan pak tua yang menyuruhnya mencari referensi pada buku buku lapuk itu, toh ia bisa cari diinternet bukan? Lebih mudah dan cepat. Dasar Pak tua primitif!

"Hai Jongin" sapa Chanyeol. Entah muncul dari arah mana, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ada di hadapannya. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk tidur nyenyaknya di pojok perpus dan tepatnya diatasnya terpasang ac, pasti akan nyaman tidur disana. Park Chanyeol itu suka sekali menganggunya, sialan.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kai ketus.

"Kau tak membalas pesan terakhirku tadi malam"

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya sehingga aku harus membalasnya Chanyeol?" tanya Kai malas.

"Kau tau? Aku mendengar kau dan Kris jadian tadi pagi" ucap Chanyeol menatap Kai.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak, itu bukan masalahku. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, ternyata kau adalah orang yang gampang menerima penyataan cinta dari pria bejat seperti Kris. Kau bahkan hanya kenal Kris sehari, sama seperti kau kenal denganku. Aku rasa kau sama saja dengan pria atau wanita murahan yang Kris kencani selama ini, tak ada bedanya"

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Bisakah kau jaga mulutmu dan perkataanmu itu? Aku sama sekali tak peduli kau menganggapku pria seperti apa, minggirlah. Kau menghalangi jalanku" Saat Kai berusaha minggir melewati Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya menghalangi Kai.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, Jongin. Aku tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin kau bersama Kris. Dia terlalu brengsek, dia tak pantas untukmu"

"Kaulah yang brengsek, Park Chanyeol" Kai mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Kai pun berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar perpus, ia heran dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan orang-orang Airlangga? Mereka suka sekali berubah cepat.

Kai bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau bahwa Kris itu seorang player, Kai juga bukan orang tuli yang tak mendengar tentang banyaknya teman kencan Kris, Kai juga bukan orang buta yang tak melihat Kris mencumbu banyak wanita ketika di bar satu bulan lalu. Kris selalu mengejar orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya, namun setelah ia bosan ia akan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Kris memang bejat, brengsek, bajingan!

.

.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, sayang?" tanya Kris menghampiri Kai yang duduk sendirian di kantin. Rupanya, Kai sedang melamun sebelum Kris datang.

"Tidak, aku baru menunggu lima menit saja. Darimana saja? Kau suka sekali menghilang, Kris"

"Aku ada perlu saja. Akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah menegah atas lagi. Kali ini akan di sponsori perusahaan rokok terbesar di negara kita, Jongin"

"Kapan akan berlangsung?" tanya Kai.

"Masih lama, satu bulan mendatang. Aku harus persiapkan teamku dengan matang agar dapat membawa kemenangan dan mengalahkan musuh-musuh Airlangga, seperti Greentoud setan itu"

"Bukankah Airlangga baru saja menang melawan Greentoud pada pertandingan kemarin yang digelar dinas cabang olahraga kota ini?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"Tentu saja kami menang, walau mereka tidak terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkan. Tapi aku belum puas dengan kemenangan kemarin, skor nilai tak berbeda jauh"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai bergetar dan berbunyi.

' _Dad calling'_ Panggila masuk dari ayahnya.

"Aku harus menjawab telpon appaku dulu, tidak apakan?" tanya Kai meminta izin.

"Ya, tentu sayang"

Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke bagian kantin yang lebih sepi dan tenang.

"Ya appa?"

"…."

"Aku tidak lupa appa. Bukankah jadwal penerbangannya berubah? Jadi aku baru akan ke bandara sebentar lagi"

"…"

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti"

"….…"

"Baiklah"

Setelah menutup telponnya, Kai segera kembali pada meja yang ia gunakan tadi. Kris langsung bertanya, "Ada apa dengan appamu?"

"Ia memintaku pulang sekarang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu Jongin dan mungkin tidak salah jika aku menyapa sebentar ayah mertua"

"Jangan bercanda kris, aku harus segera pergi"

"Oh baiklah, mari kita pergi" ajak Kris yang ingin beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku bawa mobil hari ini" Kai mencegah pergerakan Kris.

"Besok kau jangan bawa mobil, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang setiap hari"

"Berhentilah melarang-larangku Kris, aku tak suka. Dan ingat, tadi pagi kau bilang akan melakukan apapun yang aku sukai, jadi berhentilah mengekangku, Kris" ucap Kai tidak suka. Seenaknya mengaturnya, memang Kris itu siapa? Pacarnya? Memang sih Kris itu pacarnya, tapi bukahkah nyatanya mereka hanya bersandiwara saja? Dan bisa dibilang Kai juga tak sudi bila banyak orang menyebut Kris bajingan itu pacarnya.

"Aku pergi" tambah Kai karna Kris hanya diam. Kai meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menatap punggung Kai menjauh. Apa Kris telah berlebihan pada Kai? Bukankah wajar jika ia hanya ingin mengantar pulang kekasihnya setiap hari?

.

.

Kai melajukan mobil sportnya kecang di jalanan Seoul menuju Incheon International Airport Corporation yang hanya butuh 30 menit perjalanan dari pusat kota Seoul. Kai memasuki Bandar udara terbaik dan terbesar di Asia ini. Matanya kemudian fokus mencari orang yang sangat ia sayang dan rindukan, orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan orang yang sangat tahu tentang dirinya, dia adalah sandaran terbesar yang Kai punya.

.

 **TBC**

HALO!

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, review, favorite atau follow ya... Tadinya udah males banget ngelanjutin ini ff, soalnya gak nyambung dan gak jelas gimana gitu tapi kalian yang udah support aku buat ngelanjutin thankyou banget jadi semangat nulis lagi walau agak aneh dan tetep gajel sama ganyam wkwk maaf ya kalau banyak ketidaksempurnaan nulis ini ff, maklumin aja masih baru-baru belajar buat nulis hehehe

Tadinya, aku juga lupa nih kalo si Kai udah pernah tanding sama airlangga jadi makasih udah ngingetin wkwk coba tebak, si Kai itu sebenernya emang punya kembaran atau cuma akal-akalannya Kai buat nipu Minho ddk terus siapa coba yang Kai jemput di bandara? hehe oh iya, ff ini juga terinspirasi sama novel triloginya kak esti kinasih yang judulnya 'Jingga dan Senja'. Yang belum baca, mending baca deh dijamin gak nyesel seru banget soalnya

Makasih banyak juga yg udah baca dan review chapter ini dan sebelumnya :)


End file.
